Rating
by oOo-Snakes-Slither-oOo
Summary: Zhao just turned Admiral and he goes to a bar to relax and celebrate,When a card dealer walks in he has a new idea of celebrating other then beer. Zhao x Oc,lemon. Hey he needs som love too! Plz be gentle w story
1. Deal

1**Rating: M Paring: Zhao **x **Oc Show: A:tla Warnings: Lemon or not Chapters: Multi** **Discalmer: I do not own avatar**

It was late in the day. The sun seem to be almost setting in the east, the sky was painted orange and red in not long. It was a unusual cold day for the Fire Nation. A man walked into a Inn that was also a pub. The man looked muscular and he had huge sideburns. He had brown eyes that could draw anyone to him but yet look away from there evilness . He wore Admiral armor that defiantly drew eyes to the man. He sat down on a wooden stool and he took a real long deep sigh. He rubbed his temples and the bartender from behind the counter walked up to the man "Hello Admiral, what will ya have?" He said as he threw a rag over his shoulder.

Zhao looked up at the man and he said very deeply "A normal beer." The bartender nodded and he turn around and began to clean out a mug with the rag he had on his shoulder. It was only a minute till the inn's door was opened again. A young woman entered the pub and she slowly walked to a table and sat in a chair. She took out a small card deck and began shuffling. Zhao smirked at the woman as he stood up. He cooly walked over to the table the woman was sitting at and pulled up a chair. He sat in it with a sigh and eyed the girl across the table. The woman looked around 17 and she looked at Zhao with a glare and she spat out "What the hell do you want? Are you here to play cards? Because if your not then I sedgiest you get away from me and this table." Zhao was taken back by the girl. She looked so young and pretty but man she was a real bitch. He admired the purpleish brown eyes that glared at him, he glared at her back. "Actually...yes I did come here to play my cards" Zhao said in a matter-fact-tone. The woman just nodded her light brown hair her tight bun staying in place. She had a cute small black dot under her left eye and she had pink lips with tanned white skin. B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L Zhao thought in his mind as he started to look down at her chest. The girl happen to notice. "Look at the eyes little boy not the chest" She shuffled the deck faster and spread them across the table smoothly. Zhao raised a eyebrow. A small grin crossed the woman's face. "Here's the game, you make a bet if I can find the card that you will pick randomly. If I get the card right I get the pool of money but I don't get it right then you get double your money offering."Zhao nodded feeling the tips of his sideburns. "But first let me buy you a drink shall I?" He asked with that same smirk plastered on his face. The woman nodded to Zhao as a answer. Before Zhao completely stood up he looked at the woman "What is your name by the way?" He said tilting his head only a inch to the side. She blushed a pink. She looked back at him with another glare her pink lips moving to the words she said simply "Kumiko but people call me Ku-ku" Zhao smiled and he went on his way to the bar. The bartender have obviously over heard and two warm fizzy bears sat on the counter and the bartender was in the back getting out more glasses or perhaps cleaning. Zhao looked around and he took out a paper tube and he opened it. He slyly poured a pink powder into one of the beers and the powder dissolved. He picked up both of the beers and walked back to the table and sat the infected one in front of Kumiko. She took a big gulp of the beer and Zhao's smirk became bigger. He took back his original seat and he placed a coin down on the table and picked up a card. He examined it and he put it back down. Kumiko picked up his card not looking at it but it back in the deck. She shuffled the deck very fast and she spread it against the table. She drew a random card and looked at the older man across from her as she licked the back of the card and slapped it on her forehead. His eyes went wide when he looked at the card. It was his card 4 foxes Kumiko smiled at Zhao and took the coin up. "Want to play again Admiral?" She question sounding high and mighty as she took another huge gulp of the beer .He watched her take another gulp of her beer he smirked again and he placed another coin on the table.--------- Time Skip: A hour later...After many games... ------------------Kumiko vision was a bit fizzy and she giggled loudly. She only had one mug of beer and she could usually handle her drinks but this felt different. She gazed at The man from across from her, Zhao could tell the powder was comeing to effect. Zhao began gathering up his coins that he lost from the games and some he want but Kumiko put her hand on Zhao's giggling. "W-wha do you think...hic Your doing little boy..." She tilt her head to the side her hair was in her face and her skin was really wram. He placed his hand on hers and she blushed and giggled "What are you doing zhaoei poo?" She yelled out to what seemed the world. No one turned their heads. Zhao reached up to Kumiko's head and stroked her brown hair. Her eyes went wide and she blushes and she dived into Zhao's lips. Zhao and her both pressed hard on each others lips. She sat in His lap and thrust her hips agiast his. Zhao smirked with his lips still pressed on her. He happen to noticed the lite pink string top she wore -the strap was slipping off her slider shoulder. Zhao had stood up and Kumiko wrapped her legs around his sides. He wrpaed his arms around her hips tightly not letting go of her.Zhao "carried" Kumiko to a room after all it was a inn to. He slammed her not to hard agiast the bed and she bounced on it. She looked at Zhao with displeasure. "Don't do that again little boy..." She wraped her arm around Zhao's neck and she pulled him down and she stared at him with a glare. Zhao put his hand Kumiko's leg and he gave her very gentele kiss on the lips has he traveled his hand up and down soothing her. She relaxed and her arm around his neck dropped and she let Zhao touch her. She didn't quite know what he was going to do but his hand grabbed her pants and he yanked them down. Kumiko blushed a deep red and she began to squirm her way out now. The powder was warring off - The powder wasn't known for long effects... Zhao had a grin on his face and he pushed her down onto the bed. She struggled. She was now being a turn off from Zhao. She tried to kick Zhao in between the legs but he puts his hands on her ankle and squzzed tightly. She winced as he let go. She droped her ankle on to the wool sheets and she breathed in and out. Her eyes were wide. "No way..." She said in fear as she started to scoot back in a cornor of fear.Zhao simply just watch her. She was in white thong painties and she had a pink top on and most likely no breast band underneth. "You little whore" Zhao growled and grabed her by her hair and yanked her back to him...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry about this yall but I did this 1st chapter like long ago and I didn't feel like re-typing it so excuse the bad details! R&R and if you are going to send me one of thos ewhats amarysue grammar spelling deltail corrections or those little forms PM THOSE!!! I hate it when its in the review area!**


	2. Cheat

1She hissed as her hair got tangled in the admirals rough fingers. He _WAS _going to try to be gentle but if the girl had to have it her way then fine he'd play rough. He slammed his now, victim into the bed again and fiddled with the white cotton straps of her thong. His other hand still tangled in her hair. She shook her head to the right and left and tried to push Zhao off of her with her forearms hissing. "Get off of me!" She yelled But the older man shook his head and undid her super loose bun. Her hair was soft even right now and her eyes yelled cuss words. Zhao kissed her forehead roughly which made her paralyze for a moment with wide eyes as very small heat waves surged through her body. He took notice of these and he sapped the strap of her thong and she jurged violently to the side. Zhao kissed her neck reputedly and she laid her hands flat on his chest. The admiral untangled his fingers and sat on her lap he sat up. He removed all of his clothes and Kumiko was blushing a bright pink as she looked down at Zhao's erected self. Zhao smirked and pumped him self right infront of her. "Do you want this" He questioned her in a mild tone voice. She shook her head fast and looked away, or at least tried since Zhao cupped her face and made her turn her head to him. He slid his hand under her shirt and felt her breast rubbing them down very hard. She yelped. "Please no! Don't!" Zhao pinched her nipples and she tried to slap him but no use. "Please let me go! I will give you you're coins you ass just let me go!" He shook his head no and made her get on her tummy but her head was in his lap he pinned both of her hands behind her back. She looked up at him with more cussing in her eyes "STOP!!!" She screamed but the door was closed but Zhao didn't doubt that people from below couldn't hear that. "Now that you screamed I have to shut you up, Slut" He yanked her jaw open and she was now blowing him. He smirked down at her and tangled his fingers up in her hair again to make her head bob up and down. Kumiko had tears forming in her eyes when Zhao came to release and was forced to swallow. He was a bit limp but soon regained him self and he pulled the girls head away from his member and he jumped on her wildly and took off her tank top that made its way to the floor. He smiled at her with white teeth and took out a cloth. She shivered at this and closed her eyes as she felt the soft cloth wrap around her both of her wrist above her head. She looked at Zhao with watery eyes. "P-please..." She whimpered in a ragged voice. Zhao slid in-between her legs and ran his finger tips in her inner thighs which made her blush again and on accident slip out a moan from her thick lips. Zhao smirked at this and ran his finger on the outside of her pussy. She shivered again as hot waves passed through her body. "Please..." She begged again. "Please what?" Zhao command as he put his self in Kumiko , he wanted to be in her at this moment. "Pleassse..." She thrust her hips up. He plunged in to her and she cried out. Zhao did this multi times at a fast paste not caring for her to get used to his size or speed. The old admiral brought the young women to release many times and she bought him to release by her cries and calls of his name. After for so long Zhao fell on to her and stood there for a little bit then rolled off of her to his side of the bed. She cried again at least all of this dis-honor he gave her he would have the decency to untie her limp arms and hands. She turned her head to the side to see Zhao's back and she cried again. She cried out "Please..." In a soft tone and said this over and over into she cried her self to sleep but still mumbling the words in her nightmares. Zhao turned to his side lazy. And looked at the sleeping crying girl he just had his way with, he had all the blankets so she sat in the drift of the nearly rotting room. He reached up to her a creased her rosey stain dry cheeks. Little did he know what was about to happen when he fell back to sleep in the blankets. Kumiko burned the cloth to flames and rolled out of bed. She put on all of her clothes and pulled her thin hair back up into a ponytail. She walked around the room sneaky like and removed all of Zhao's coins and his dagger then tossed them out of the wood frame window. She tucked her new treasures into a surprising found breast wrap. That was "lost" under the bed along with rope. When Zhao woke up 50 minutes later his clothes where gone and he was tied up. There was a paper parchment glued to his forehead that folded over that was to be read like this:

_Dear Zhao, _

_I had tons of fun with you! And im surprised you didn't fall for the fake tear thing. That always works on the guys But you didn't fall for the full trick so I had to use my fire bending to untie myself Safety I hope I can see you again, I love to play hard to get. But next time I'll be on top and you will be the one who screams for pleasure tied up. And thanks for the coins! _

_Love, _

_Kumiko The Sex Thief_

**The End**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope ya'll liked it. I think this was pretty bad lemon, I know I can do better! Next time! And next time I'll 2x Space!**


End file.
